Let Me Go
by nerwende90
Summary: Tony pays a visit to Abby ONESHOT warning: very sad fic!


**Title:** Let Me Go

**Author:** nerwende

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I'm not making money here... I'm just writing and sharing!

**Summary:** Tony pays a visit to Abby ONESHOT warning: very sad fic!

* * *

**Let Me Go**

"Hey Tony !"

"Hey Abs, what's up ?"

"Well duh" the forensic smiled "Waiting for the results to show their pretty little faces"

"Yeah, fascinating" Tony teased.

"Yes it _is_" Abby replied sticking out her tongue.

Tony chuckled "Still don't know who shot me then?"

"Nope" Abby took another sip from her Caff-Pow "But it shouldn't be long before we get him… of course it would be easier if you could remember"

Tony nodded sadly. All joy seemed to leave him at that moment. Abby frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Tony worked on his best smile and looked up "Nothing. Just bad memories"

Abby nodded in understanding "Yeah, getting shot at always tend to make someone grumpy"

Tony chuckled again, but sobered quickly. He watched as Abby's eyes scanned her computer screen.

"Abs…" he tried, efficiently making her look up.

"Yep?"

"You've gotta stop it"

"Stop what?"

"Doing this to yourself"

Abby shrugged and quickly looked back at her computer "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Come on Abs, I'm serious!" Tony almost yelled, stepping into her personal space "You know what you're doing here? It's called obsession!"

"What?"

"Oh please, don't start playing dumb" Tony barked "You don't sleep anymore, you barely eat, you only leave this lab to go take a shower and change your clothes! This case is eating you up, Abby!"

Abby looked down as her eyes started to sting "It's not an obsession. I can stop whenever I want"

"Then stop!"

"No"

Tony sighed as his friend looked back at her computer. He was about to say something else when a voice came from the door.

"No what?"

Abby turned around "Hey Gibbs!"

"Hey Boss" Tony said sadly.

Gibbs set down a new Caff Pow on Abby's desk. She smiled her thanks.

"Find anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet" Abby said "Still searching"

"Boss, tell her to stop her obsession" Tony whined "She won't listen to me"

"I'm not obsessive!" Abby snapped.

"Are so"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Stop it" Gibbs sighed.

"Sorry" Abby said.

Gibbs looked at her sadly. "Abs… Did Tony just tell you that you were obsessive?"

Abby looked outraged "Yeah, and he's been saying this for days now!"

"Well… I think he's right"

"Thank you Boss!" Tony exclaimed, but both Abby and Gibbs ignored him.

"It's not an obsession Gibbs, it's just…" Abby's voice trailed off. Deep down, she knew they were right, but she refused to admit it "I just want the bastard arrested"

"Me too Abs" Gibbs sighed "But this case has been eating you up for days"

"That's exactly what I told her" Tony said.

"Shut up, DiNozzo!" Abby barked, making Gibbs wince "What?" she asked him.

"You…" Gibbs started, but he wasn't sure what to say "You've gotta stop this, Abby"

Abby's eyes darkened with anger "You came down to tell me that too? Thanks, but Tony beat you to this"

She was about to turn back to her computer when Gibbs gently grabbed her wrist.

"Abby, please…" he whispered "Stop it"

"What? Tony's been shot, I want to catch the guy that did it. Isn't that what we do?" she asked, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Gibbs gave her a small nodd "Then why do I look like the only one that cares?! Even Tony doesn't give a damn about it all!"

"This isn't about me Abs" Tony said softly.

"Yes! Yes it's about you! How can you say otherwise?!"

"Abs!" Gibbs barked to get her attention, softening when he succeeded "Tony's been shot alright. And this is why I came to see you in the first place"

That's when Abby first noticed Gibbs' black suit. "You're going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yes" Gibbs said sadly "To his funerals"

"Whose funerals?"

"Abbs, this is ridiculous" Tony's voice came from behind Gibbs.

"Shut up Tony. Gibbs, whose funerals?"

Gibbs swallowed hard before answering "Tony's"

The forensic looked like Gibbs had slapped her. She lowered her head and made a low sound coming from the back of her throat that sounded a lot like a sob as her shoulders started to shake. Gibbs went to hug her when he realised… "Abs, are you laughing?!"

Abby looked up at him, laughing openly. Both Gibbs and Tony looked appalled, which made her laugh even more.

"Gibbs" she said, sobering a little "Are you completely out of your mind?!"

Gibbs looked at her disbelievingly "Am _I _out of my mind?!" he almost yelled.

"Well" the young woman said, straightening up "How can you possibly go to Tony's funerals when he's standing right behind you?!" she said slowly as if talking to a small child.

Tony shook his head sadly while Gibbs looked at her intently "Is Tony behind me right now?" he asked.

"Well, yeah!"

"No Abs" Tony said "We all know that's not true"

"I know no such things" she replied stubbornly.

"Abs" Gibbs said firmly, grabbing her by her shoulders "I don't know where Tony is and what he's telling you, but I know one thing: Tony's dead…"

"Shut up" Abby said.

"Been dead for a week…"

"Shut up…"

"Killed by a bullet meant for McGee…"

"I'm telling you to shut up!"

"And that's why I'm here. I'm gonna take you to his funerals"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Abby started to feebly pound her fists on Gibbs' chest, tears pouring down her cheeks "He's not dead" she whispered "He's not dead…"

"Yes I am and you know it" Tony said "You keep imagining that I am here, but I'm not. This is just your imagination. The truth is…" he sadly looked down. He took a deep breath before looking up at her "The truth is I'm dead. And you've got to let me go"

"I can't" she sobbed "I don't want to let you go Tony"

Tony smiled and kissed her lightly on her forehead "You have to" he whispered "Just promise you'll remember me"

With that Tony started to walk out of the lab.

Abby looked up "Tony…" she called, making him turn around.

"Say you'll remember me"

Swallowing hard, Abby managed a half smile "I'll remember you" she said softly.

Tony offered her one last smile before stepping out of the lab, never to come back again.

**Fin**

* * *

_Yeah, I know, another sad story. Let me know what you think though! I really love reviews!_

_Thanks for reading_

_nerwende_


End file.
